A Letter For Sehun
by dazzlingHun
Summary: Luhan bertemu Sehun di musim semi, mengenalnya dengan baik kemudian menjadi sepasang kekasih. Di malam tahun baru, Sehun membagi rahasianya dengan Luhan. "Luhan, aku mencintaimu. Jadilah kekasihku."/"Selamanya, aku mencintaimu Oh Sehun, kau dan semua rahasiamu." /[Angst-Romance-Sad-Hurt] A HUNHAN FANFICTION! SehunxLuhan! Hunhan!


**Selamat membaca dan kalau mau, dengarkan lagu yang sedih gitu biar ngena feelnya :)**

* * *

 **Amsterdam, 2015**

Bukankah semua yang kita miliki di dunia itu semu? Tak ada yang abadi, semua nya fana. Tapi, sekali di waktu musim semi, aku berpikir untuk mencari sesuatu yang dapat aku sebut abadi di sisa hidupku ini. Apakah itu harta? kenangan? atau cinta?

Seseorang mengatakan bahwa cinta yang sejati adalah cinta yang abadi. Benarkah? Aku meragukannya. Oh, lebih tepatnya, aku tidak mengerti. Aku tidak pernah tau tentang eksistensi cinta abadi di dunia ini. Seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, tak ada yang abadi di dunia ini.

Tetapi, kemudian, di suatu musim semi yang sepi. Aku melihatmu. Berdiri di antara hamparan bunga tulip yang bermekaran. Aku terjerat begitu saja, entah apa yang membuatmu sangat menarik di mataku. Namun, kupastikan, bahwa aku mengaggumi mu.

Kita bertegur sapa dengan canggung, ah, tidak, sepertinya hanya aku yang canggung. Kau tau? Suara mu mengalun bagai musik terindah di telingaku. Aku ingin mendengarnya terus, selamanya aku ingin mendengar suaramu. Aku terus bertanya, tentang cuaca hari ini, tentang bunga tulip, dan tentang segala hal yang muncul begitu saja di pikiran ku. Aku tak pernah merasa sesenang itu dalam hidupku saat seseorang menjawab pertanyaanku satu per satu. Ini pertama kalinya.

Saat senja, kita berpisah. Kau melambaikan tangan mu di ujung jalan, dan aku hanya berharap aku akan melihatmu lagi. Tetapi, harapan tanpa usaha pastilah sia-sia. Aku berbalik, berlari mengejarmu dan menahanmu untuk pergi. Saat itu, kau kebingungan dan bertanya padaku, "Ada apa?"

Aku hanya tersenyum malu-malu dan mengatakan bahwa aku ingin terus menghubungimu. Kau tertawa dan mengusak rambutku dengan lembut, "Dan demi hal itu kau rela berlari-lari seperti ini, Luhan?"

Saat itu rasanya aku ingin mengubur diriku dalam-dalam saking malunya, ya, seharusnya aku tidak perlu berlari-lari seperti itu. Aku sangat malu, namun, aku juga sangat senang karena itulah awal kita.

Sepanjang musim semi, kita menghabiskan waktu bersama. Aku masih ingat semuanya, hari demi hari yang kita lalui, dan semua memori yang terukir indah. Ah, yang paling aku ingat adalah saat kau mengajakku ke padang tulip. Kau ingat apa yang kau katakan saat itu?

"Luhan, aku mencintaimu. Jadilah kekasihku."

Setiap kali aku mengingatnya aku ingin tertawa, bagaimana bisa kau menyatakan cinta dengan nada sedatar itu? tapi, tak apa, aku tak peduli karena aku tau kau tulus mencintaiku. Aku tersenyum lebar dan menjawab dengan antusias. Ah, Aku masih ingat apa yang aku katakan.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Aku mau, Oh Sehun! Aku mau! Aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

Kau menyambutku dalam sebuah pelukan hangat, membawaku ke dalam sebuah ciuman manis yang tak terlupakan. Saat itu, dunia terasa sangat indah. Percayalah, aku sangat bahagia. Kebahagiaan yang begitu meledak-ledak hingga jantungku rasanya akan pecah. Terkadang aku bertanya, mampukah aku mengendalikan diri atas kebahagiaan ini?

Hari itu, ketika aku pulang ke rumah, aku melingkari tanggal nya di kalender dengan spidol merah muda. Terdengar kekanakan memang, tetapi, aku melakukannya terus menerus. Setiap hari yang ku lalui bersamamu akan selalu ku ingat dan ku tandai. Aku hanya takut, jika aku tua nanti aku akan melupakannya.

Satu Tahun…

Dua Tahun…

Dua tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Tapi, entah kenapa, semuanya terasa cepat bagiku. Ah, itu mungkin karena selama itu aku selalu bahagia bersamamu. Menjelang tahun ketiga, ketika salju turun dengan deras dan suhu udara yang sangat tipis, aku sangat ingin menemui mu dan menghabiskan malam tahun baru bersamamu. Saat itu, aku sangat ingin menghitung detik pergantian tahun bersamamu, karena selama dua tahun ini kita tidak pernah sekalipun bersama saat detik pergantian tahun. Oh, mungkin, malam itu adalah pertama kalinya kita akan berjalan-jalan sampai tengah malam.

Aku tidak peduli dengan hujan salju dan udara dingin yang menusuk, aku hanya ingin bersamamu saat menghitung detik pergantian tahun baru. Ya, hanya itulah yang terus ada di pikiranku saat itu. Aku berkali-kali mengetuk pintu rumahmu, puluhan atau ehm..ratusan kali mungkin. Kau tau? Di luar sangat dingin, rasanya aku akan mati kedinginan jika saja aku tak mendobrak pintu itu.

Saat aku berhasil membuka pintu itu, kau tau apa yang kulihat? Aku melihatmu. Ya, sosokmu yang bertransformasi menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Kau pasti mengingat dengan baik bagaimana aku bereaksi. Ya, Aku menangis dan berlari meninggalkanmu.

Maaf, aku hanya terkejut saat itu. Sangat terkejut hingga rasanya tubuhku disengat ribuan volt arus listrik.

Aku menangis dan bersembunyi di sebuah taman. Tapi, dengan mudah kau tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku. _Apa kau berteleportasi?_ Itulah pertanyaan yang pertama kali muncul di benakku saat itu.

Aku menutup wajahku, berharap tak melihatmu untuk beberapa saat saja.

"Kau takut padaku, Luhan?"

Aku masih ingat, kau bertanya seperti itu dengan nada yang dingin dan kejam. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, karena, aku memang tidak takut. Aku hanya terkejut. Percayalah, aku tidak takut.

"Kalau kau tidak takut, kenapa kau memejamkan matamu?"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku membuka mataku dan melihatmu. Melihatmu yang sebenarnya, Oh Sehun. Iris mata semerah darah, kulit sepucat mayat, kuku yang memanjang menyerupai cakar serigala dan taring yang tajam. Aku masih ingat semuanya, jujur saja, kau menyeramkan. Tapi, kau Sehun-ku, jadi aku tidak takut.

"Kau bisa lari jika kau mau."

Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Itu menyakitiku. Aku tidak akan pernah lari darimu, Sehun. Kau adalah kau. Orang yang sangat kucintai. Orang yang menjadi cinta pertama dan terakhirku. Pada akhirnya, aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau mau menjelaskan tentangmu yang sebenarnya. Terimakasih karena telah membagi rahasiamu denganku.

Dua hari berikutnya, kau mencoba menghindariku kan? Meskipun kau beralasan kau sibuk. Aku tau, kau mencoba menghindari ku. Aku sangat kecewa, Sehun. Kenapa? Kenapa kau menghindariku sementara aku sangat menginginkan kehadiranmu?

Aku pikir, tidak akan lebih dari dua hari. Tapi, aku salah. Sebulan, dua bulan, tiga bulan, ah..bahkan setengah tahun. Kau menghilang selama setengah tahun dari hidupku, Sehun. Kau tau apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku menderita. Karena, kau adalah satu-satunya yang dapat mengisi hidupku. Hanya kau, Sehun.

Aku mencari keberadaanmu, mencari siapa yang mengetahui keberadaanmu dan apa alasanmu menghilang. Pada akhirnya, di bagian timur, di antara belantara hutan, aku menemukan saudaramu. Aku bertanya kepada saudaramu tentang alasanmu menghilang begitu saja.

"Sehun pergi karena tidak ingin menyakitimu. Ketahuilah, makhluk seperti aku dan Sehun bisa menyakitimu kapan saja. Kau mengetahui identitas kami, maka dari itu, makhluk seperti kami tidak bisa menahan hasrat untuk membunuh siapa saja yang sudah mengetahui identitas kami. Sekarang, pergilah sebelum aku lepas kendali."

Sehun, apakah ini semua telah berakhir?

Aku takut. Aku takut tak akan pernah bertemu denganmu lagi. Aku takut aku tak memiliki kesempatan lagi untuk mengatakan bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku takut hidup dalam kehampaan. Aku takut untuk menghadapi hari-hari esok. Aku takut untuk membuka mata dan melihat dunia tanpamu di sisiku.

Aku sangat takut, Sehun.

Mulai saat itu, aku memutuskan untuk hidup seperti biasa. Tapi, kau tau? Aku tak akan pernah bisa tanpamu. Aku hidup dengan bayang-bayangmu. Dunia ini, dunia yang dipenuhi oleh bayang-bayang mu. Sekeras apapun aku mencoba untuk melupakanmu, aku selalu merasakan kehadiranmu. Saat aku berjalan sendirian, aku merasa bahwa kau mengikutiku, menjagaku dari jauh. Saat aku kedinginan, aku akan selalu merasa hangat ketika aku menyebut namamu. Saat aku berada di dalam kegelapan, kegelapan itu akan sirna ketika aku melihat siluet bayanganmu. Saat hujan turun, aku tidak pernah sekalipun lupa membawa payung, karena aku merasa bahwa kau selalu mengingatkanku. Dan bahkan saat malam hari, aku merasakan pelukanmu yang sangat menenangkan.

Ah, mungkin aku sudah gila sampai membayangkan kehadiranmu. Tapi, itu semua terasa nyata. Kau melindungiku, Sehun. Benarkah itu? Ah, atau itu hanya halusinasi ku saja?

Di penghujung musim dingin, aku pergi ke dokter. Aku hanya ingin bertanya _apakah aku masih waras? Atau aku sudah gila?_

Tetapi, dokter mengatakan hal yang lain. Ia mengungkit tentang sebuah penyakit yang sudah sangat lama bersarang di tubuhku. Aku tidak mau membahasnya, aku lelah. Semua usaha telah kulakukan, tapi, pada akhirnya mereka akan berkata, "Maaf, hanya ini yang bisa kami lakukan."

Lihat, pada akhirnya mereka selalu memvonis berapa lama lagi hidupku.

Sehun, saat aku menulis surat ini, aku duduk di dekat jendela ruang rawat ku. Di luar sana, bunga tulip sedang bermekaran. Huh, andai saja aku tidak terjebak di ruangan ini aku pasti akan mengunjungi padang tulip itu. Aku jadi iri pada burung merpati yang bisa terbang bebas ke padang tulip itu. Kau tau? Aku jadi ingat janjimu di hari ulang tahunku, "Suatu saat, aku pasti akan mengajakmu untuk terbang, Luhan."

Nah, nanti jika kita bertemu lagi aku akan menagih janji mu, tak apa kan? Ah, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Kau makhluk abadi, Sehun. Kau tidak akan mati dan pergi ke alam abadi.

Sehun, sebenarnya aku tidak mau kau membaca surat ini. Karena, jika kau membaca surat ini, aku pasti sudah pergi untuk selamanya. Maaf tak bisa terus menunggumu di dunia ini. Tapi, percayalah, aku akan terus menunggumu di alam lain.

Terimakasih Sehun, untuk kenangan manis yang telah kau berikan.

Terimakasih Sehun, karena selalu melindungiku.

Terimakasih Sehun, karena membuatku mencintaimu. Ketahuilah, mencintaimu adalah hal terindah di dalam hidupku.

Dan meskipun kau meninggalkanku,

Terimakasih Sehun, karena kau telah mencintai ku.

Permintaan terakhir ku, ingatlah semua tentang kita dan ingatlah bahwa,

 _Selamanya, aku mencintaimu Oh Sehun, kau dan semua rahasiamu._

Ah, Aku lelah sekali, lihat, tulisanku juga semakin berantakan. Hehehe, semoga kau masih bisa membacanya ya. Aku mengantuk sekali, aku tidur duluan ya, Sehun.

Selamat tinggal, sayang.

 **Peluk cium**

 **Your Little Deer, Luhan**

 **THE END**

 **Author note:**

 **Please, review ya jangan jadi siders.**

 **Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan publish SWOK. laptop gue rusak..data nya ilang semua hiks hiks..**


End file.
